Tout est bien qui fini bien
by Yasei Okami
Summary: Shikamaru et Temari ont soit disant rompu... Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas ce que le brun entend par-là...


Je n'ai été amoureux qu'une fois dans ma vie... D'une blonde aux yeux turquoises au caractère bien trempé , grande soeur de deux garçons...

Elle répondait et répond toujours au nom de Temari... Et aujourd'hui, invité à l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie Ino... Je la regarde danser avec un parfait inconnu, la tête sur son paule, les yeux fermés... Ca me rend fou de jalousie... Ca me fait vraiment chier de la voir avec un autre.

Je l'ai aimé plus que n'importe quelle femme sur cette terre... Etant mon premier amour, ainsi que ma première fille... J'ai tout vécu ses côtés... On était inséparable... Une équipe de choc...

A la perte de mon professeur que je considérais comme un second père, elle était présente pour me soutenir et m'aider à surpasser cela. Veiller sur sa femme et son petit bout, elle m'y aidait. Mes crises de nerfs et ma dépression, elle a su géré. C' était ma bouée de sauvetage...

A chaque fois son sourire me relevait, ses bras me rassuraient et sa voix m'apaisait. Il nous arrivait de nous disputer et ça finissait le plus souvent dans un lit, ce n' était pas pour me déplaire au contraire...

De caractère dominant et hyper-active, tandis que je préférais paresser au lit et l'envoyer chier. J'obéissais rapidement quand elle me fusillait du regard. Mes petits amis, une fois qu'elle vous agrippait l'oreille vous aviez l'impression que celle-ci allait finir entre ses doigts...

Un mouvement du gars me fait retomber dans la réalité , sa main vient de se poser sur la hanche de Temari. Je serre les poings... De quel droit, il se permait de mettre ses sales pattes sur elle ?

-"Shikamaru, retiens-toi..." Me demanda Ino en posant sa main sur mon paule.

-"Je sais bien que ça c'est fini il y a une semaine, mais j'ai encore du mal la laisser un autre. Je ne suis pas prêt, je pense..." Répondis-je.

-"Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? Des explications te feraient le plus grand bien..." Me conseilla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son petit-ami, Sai, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

Je décide de suivre son conseil, et me dirige vers ma blonde préférée pour lui saisir le poignet et l'emmener au fond du jardin sous un saule pleureur l'abri des regards.

-"Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?" S' énerva Temari en retirant vivement son poignet de ma main.

Je l'observe un moment, ses cheveux noués en deux couettes basses, ses yeux turquoises maquillés de noir et de brun, sa bouche pulpeuse attendant qu'on l'embrasse... Sa poitrine généreuse que j'adorerais voir jaillir de son chemisier rouge décolleté . Ses hanches rondes et pleines recouverte de sa jupe volant noire que j'aimerais saisir pour plaquer contre moi. Ses cuisses découvertes que j'aimerais qu'elle remonte contre mes hanches.

Cette femme est une créature de luxure et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le sait même pas. Tss...

-"Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse entre nous... On a quand même tenu deux ans..." Dis-je en resserrant ma queue de cheval, signe que je suis gêné ...

-"Shikamaru, c'est toi qui à flirté avec cette rousse de Tayuya. Assume." Soupira-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Je baisse la tête, elle n'a pas tort, j' étais soûl et je draguais une fille qui me courrait après depuis longtemps devant ses yeux. Et je m' étonnes qu'elle me quitte... Elle n'allait pas m'embrasser non plus...

-"Je ne l'ai jamais touché , ce n' était que des sous-entendu..." Essayai-je de me défendre.

-"T'aurais fait quoi, si j'aurai dragué un gars devant toi ?" Me demanda-t-elle avec colère.

-"Je lui aurais éclaté la tête et je me serais disputé avec toi... Mais je t'aurais pas quitter, j'en suis incapable. Je suis trop attaché ... Je... t'aime trop... Et c'est galère..." Avouai-je en enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches.

Contre toute attente, ses lèvres se sont collées aux miennes, ses mains défirent ma queue de cheval, libérant mes mèches brunes.

Une chaleur intense monta en moi. Elle me fait un effet dingue...

Et comme prit de pulsion, je la plaque au sol la déshabillant le plus rapidement que je pu. Mes lèvres partaient dans son cou pour s'oublier sur ses seins. Mes mains se baladaient sur ses jambes et son ventre, caressant sa peau si douce... Je profitais d'elle pleinement, mais le risque de se faire surprendre était grand. Je me suis donc dépêché, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois non plus .

Elle se colla à moi, me déshabillant à son tour avec empressement, une de ses mains s'est attardée sur mon membre faisant quelques mouvements de va et vient avec un sourire malicieux.

Diablesse...

Je sentais que mes limites allaient très vite être dépassées, je l'ai donc allongée dans l'herbe fraîche lui faisant quelques suçons dans le cou juste avant de la faire mienne à nouveau.

Quand je l'ai pénétré , j'ai cru rêvé ... Comme elle m'avait manqué ...

-"Temari..." Murmurai-je...

-"Je suis là ..." Me rassura-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

Mon bassin se mit en mouvement, allant un rythme désordonné , ses mains passant dans mon dos, le griffant parfois... J'accélère, je la vois se tordre sous moi se mordant la lèvre sang.

Pour le coup de fin, elle s'est redressée et m'a serré fortement dans ses bras en m'embrassant comme une possédée...

On est essoufflé , mais on trouve quand même le courage de se rhabiller pour aller rejoindre les autres.

Tout le monde nous regarde et je vois Ino qui regarde entre les cuisses de Temari avec de grands yeux. Ma blonde couru vite aux toilettes avant que d'autre ne la choppe. On s'est pas protégé ... Je sens une grosse angoisse m'envahir quand je vois Kankuro le frère de ma belle se diriger vers moi.

-"T'as de la chance qu'elle prend la pilule et qu'elle n'a jamais été voir ailleurs même après avoir rompu... Pourtant elle avait l'embarras du choix avec tous les mecs qui lui courent aux fesses. Elle aurait peut- être dû, ." Me dit-il le regard sévère.

J'allais répondre quand je vis Gaara, le plus jeune des frères mais aussi le plus flippant... J'avale assez bruyamment.

Le rouge de cheveux me choppe le bras et me colle un poing dans la figure sous les cris des invités. Naruto arrive accompagné de Neji pour le retenir avec quelques difficultés.

-"Tu fais encore souffrir ma soeur une fois et je te jure, je t' éclate !" Me cracha-t-il au visage en essayant de se débattre.

Temari revient en courant voyant ma joue en train de devenir bleu, elle demande Ino de s'occuper de moi tandis qu'elle fait face son frère les poings sur ses hanches. J'ai pas osé me défendre, c'est quand même son petit frère chéri, si je le touche, c'est une furie blonde que j'aurais mes trousses.

-"Gaara, j'ai bientôt vingt trois ans, et je fais mes propres choix sans ton avis. J'ai choisis Shikamaru que tu le veuilles ou non, Kankuro ne fait pas autant d'histoire pour mes choix ! Apprends accepter ! S'il te plaît... J'ai pas envie de me disputé avec toi pour ça."

-"Laisse-moi le tuer s'il te fait encore souffrir..." Demanda-t-il sans me rassurer.

-"Je t'apporterais même le couteau si tu veux." Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant une étreinte.

Il était d'accord, mais il allait avoir du mal... Le principal, c'est que sa soeur soit heureuse. Gaara allait garder un oeil sur moi et c' était pas bon pour mon pauvre coeur...

La soir se termina donc joyeusement, Temari dans mes bras. Naruto et Sasuke se tournant autour en se taquinant et s'envoyant des regards allumeurs, Gaara s'isolant dans les bras de Neji pour un peu oublier le monde qui l'entoure. Ino dansant un slow avec Sai, ainsi qu'Hinata, Kiba, Tenten et Kankuro. Choji au buffet accompagné de Lee qui racontait ses fabuleux exploits. Shino écoutant la musique assit sur sa chaise observant les autres. Pour constater que tout est bien qui finit bien.

Happy End.


End file.
